rise of the brave tangled dragons origins: wolverine
by Tera Darkness
Summary: rated t for possible boy sex in futr chapters. plese r&r
1. Chapter 1

hiccup the horrendus haddoc iii stured out his window saldy. "oh tooghless" he said to his pet dragon (hiccurp is a vicking and they have pet dagrons). "life is so boring since astrid left to join the all-female vicking tribe last year."

toothless snorted sympathetically. hiccups life was very depressing, and even his dragon knew ist. iccup was the son of the chief of the harry hooligan tribe and his fathr didnt love him. at least hiccurp didnt think that his father loved him, and it made him very sdepressd. toothless was his only friend in the world now t aht astrid had letf him. he remembered the day well.

"hiccupr," astrid said sudlenly. "i am leaving."

"noooo!" hiccup screamd.

"yes" astrid said. and she was gone. hiccup didnt see, but she had shed a single tear before leaving on her own dragon flystorm.

"hiccup you fuckin shirmp," his father shouted up the stairs. "are you going to make urself usefl or just sit around mopeing over your lesbian all day."

"i will mope over my lesbian thanks," hiccup replied.

"fuck you," said stoick the vast, and he left to go find gobber and make out or go fishing.

suddenly, hiccups window becang to glaze over with frost. "what." he asked toothless. "the 8-month winter on berk just ended. i cant believe this."

"believe it man" a voice said.

hiccurp looked at his dragon in shock. "toothelss you can talk?"

"what? no. my name is jack"

a handosm young boy materialzd in jiccups room, wearing frost-covered clothes and no shoes. his hair was whtie and he had a big wooden staff.

"hey!" hiccup said, smiling for hte first time in monfts. "i know you! you're jack frost. gobber told me about you when i was a kid you make it snow."

"that is true."

"well then youre a dick why is the winter here so long"

"sh, we cna discuss that later" jakc frost said. "right now we have more pressing matters. i need to take you back with me."

"what? back where?"

"to the north pole" jack frost said.

"why?"

"bc the man in the moon wants you to be ag aurdian."

hiccup thought a moment. "well that cant be very far, considering. ok. can i bring amy dragon?"

"uh, i guess?/" jack forst said. hiccup mounted toothlessa nd followed jakc up and out of the house, leaving a huge whole in the cieling.

"hiccup ur so gorunded!" bellowed stoick the vast from below.

"fuck you dad!" hiccup yelled back. "i'm going to be a guardian!"

 _3 yrs later_

hiccup and toothless had become right at home with the guardains. santa and the easter bunny especially took a licking to the dragon when they realized he could heat up their food with his mouth. hiccup met anouther girl his and jacks age there - her name was merida and she had been a princess before he and hack recruited her.

ah yes. jack froset. hiccups crush had developed from merely a crush to full out in love in just a few months. he dspent the last three years pining hoplessly after the frozen boy, knowing that theire love could never atually be physical bc jack would freeze him to death and also because gay sex is nasteh.

"guys!" the tooth gairy exclamined one day. she came bustling into the map room with al her tiny little fiaries. they all had a crush on jakc frost and swamed around him. hikup could emphasize.

"waht si it tooth" bunny asked.

"i have amisson for us. rescue and possible recuritement. a girl locked up in a tower by her withc mother."

"what" merida siad, drawing her bow. "you canot keep a porr chyld contaynd."

"i agree." jack said mounting his staff like a pny. "lts go"

they all got up and flew away.

rapunzel stared out her window - which wasnt een a good window it didnt have glass it was just a hoe in the wall. "when will somehting exchting happen to me?" she asked her tiny geko.

the geko did not answer becuse gakos cannot dalk.

sullendly her room was filled with people she did not know. "AH" rapnzue screamed, drawing her frying pan.

"shh we ahre here to helpo' said a boy on a big black dragon. he was hot but rapunzel did not lik e his weird hair. she srsly preffered the white haired dude next to the dragon kid. she batterd her eyelashes in that ones direction.

"oi focus,' said a girl about her hage. she had a really thick weird accent.

"we want to take you aout of this plase, dear," the bunny said. he sounded kind of like the girl. "if you come with us, you can help children all over the world and get away from this tower."

"oh aim so in!" razuslp exclaimed, jumping with joy. her llizard crawled out and made friends with the dragon.

"what the fuck is that" hiclet asked.

"pascal, my newt" ehs replid.

"thats one tiny dragon," he said, squinting.

"that aint tno fuckin dragon," a new voice said.

rupanslle gapsed. "mothEr?!"

\- to be onctinued-


	2. Chapter 2

luck ily for athe garudans, sandman wsa there. they ad almost forgotten him because he was mute but his asand came to the restce and put the witch to sleep.

"oh thank you!" raszul exclaimd. "but, will she be a'ight? i mean she is my maether after otall."

"actually no" merida said. "sorey to brayke it to yeh but she stole ya from de craydle as a wee lass."

"i dont know hwat your saying," raplse confessed.

"aym oosd to et."

"hey!" rapuzle seldly exclaimed. "your leg is amde of metal!" she was pointing at hicep.

hiceup ebgan to cry and turned red as a potato with embarassment.

"rude!" ajck freost exclaimed, running to his ectet loves aid. he ha dloved hiccep isnce first setting eyes on him on berk, but back then it had been werid bc heicup was only like 12. now he was physcialy the same age as jack because tha mna in th emoon let him age for threeyears before giving him imoortality.

'its aok jakc." hiccuf lied.

jack whiped away a tear from his freckled cheek. "no. i dont think she should join us guys."

"no please!" rapuznel exclaimed. "you cannut leave me hear!"

"johnathan dont be silly," heacup said. he was the only one jak let him call by his faull name. blushing, jack retrated.

"well now little miss there is only one thing left to do. do you have any means of flying" santana akse.d

"what? no."

he shook his head. "that is a sham. ok. i guess you can come with me"

"or me!" bunny offered.

"i think i will go with the human, no ofence."

"im starting to see were you were coming form," bunny whispered to hjack. ever since theyd become each others booty calls they had stopped fighting so much and mostly got along. although bunny didnt know it, jack secrtly used him to fill the void lef by hiccup. bunny could talk so it didnt ocunt as beastiality.

"were are we going anyway?" eapulsel asked.

"the north pole," hiccup said, still miffed about the leg comment.

"wait guys" tooth fairy said. "before we leave, therse on more thing i need to tell you. the real reason we came here."

"i thowt it wahs to sayve the lass," merida said. her hair bounced in counfusing.

"no. that was just waht i said," tooth explaned. "i didnt want ot worry you all, but pitch is back."

"what1" they all exclaimed except heccup and merida and rapunzzel buecause they werent there the first time.

"who is that?" the others asked.

"pithc was the frist adversairy we all faced together," jack exclained, taking hiccupes hands in his own. he imagined those hands wrapping around his pensi. "i thought he was dead."

"sandy killed him" santa confimd. sandman nodded seriously and mad ehimself some shades out of sand.

"well hes back." tooth said. they all gapsed.

"well what ar e we goingt o do?" santa assked.

"the only thing we can." tooth said. "fight"

* * *

a/n: heyyy gys i kno this chapter was kinda short but it took me forever to right so please r&r?! : to be continued!


End file.
